


Waves

by Enisy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, It's All in the Name, Season/Series 03, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/pseuds/Enisy
Summary: In his fantasies Tyrion takes her far away.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/gifts).



In his fantasies he takes her far away, out past the Sunset Sea to Omburu, or farther still, to an abandoned cape, sunny and green and devoid of man or beast. They could be happy there. He’d read and write, and she would practice things _she_ liked – her singing or her needlework – and no one would torment or insult them anymore.

A place where humanity could reign supreme. A place without people.

He and his wife have plenty in common – of that Tyrion is quite certain – though House Stark and House Lannister may be at each other’s throats. (Sometimes he doesn’t understand that, either – for all Houses of Westeros are very much alike, too. Fiscal insecurity. Fat lords. Fleeced subjects. Failed, fucked-up marriages.)

“I brought you a book,” he says, holding out a leather-bound tome. “It’s not your preferred format, I know, but I have gotten wind that you like stories.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

“There is no romance in this one, I must note. It’s more about strategy… brotherhood… philosophy.” He feels a bit self-conscious about it. “There _is_ a most beguiling description of a cake on page 53.”

“Thank you, my lord,” she says again, except now there is a keen glint in her eye, and she holds her head a little higher.

Tyrion smiles wryly. He’ll never be able to whisk her off to his dream isle. Before they’ve even gotten past the Stepstones, his wife will find a way to requisition his ship and set course for northern lands. She is both braver and cleverer than people credit her to be – cleverer than Tyrion, in some ways, because she hides it better. Knows not to speak out of turn. Knows not to make ripples.

Oh, yes, he thinks. Sansa is here to stay.

“I must confess, however” – she runs a soft hand over the cover – “I would rather eat the cake than read about it.” She’s a foot taller than him to begin with, and her shadow grows a little longer every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [enisywrites](https://enisywrites.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Come on over if you want to drop me a prompt or a question, or to just say hi!


End file.
